Soar
by Shadow-Gaze14
Summary: The World needs new heroes. Come and ride with the newest generation of Avian hybrids. Join Crystal and her friends for one hellish flight trying to save the world. Yaoi/Genderbend Max and gang make random appearances.


PROLOUGE

Imagine. Imagine the baby room of the hospital. Imagine the calm blue walls the, rocking chair. Imagine a mother holding her sweet beautiful newborn. Imagine her staring at her baby with love, the father arm around the mother of his child, and a finger delicately rubbing the face of his life. Now, you ready for this it's pretty sad, so if you can't handle things like this you might as well stop reading. Picture the beautiful moment that any completed family would cherish being shattered, torn apart,  
ripped to shreds. Picture docters, dozen of them swarming into the room like bees ripping the child from their mother's arms. The heartbreaking thing about this story is that there nothing wrong with the baby; it was the "doctors" who are at fault. They experimented on the newborns then sent them home as if nothing ever happened.

Well that it. Nothing did happen. No video, no witnesses, not even the parent's memory. Get the picture. The story for these newborns you'll be reading about is that they were injected with avian and a few other genes when they were only eggs. That about as much I can say without giving the story away. Like I said if you can't handle sad, sick twisted stuff this isn't the right book for you, but if you think you're brave...enjoy the ride

**Chapter 1**

Clouds cover the sky glooming the day. Snow flurry gently on the wind blowing into my face. I walk past kids chatting with their friends other running and playing around. Yep this is high school but not like the movies no this is real. A group of screaming, jumping, and over excited kids draw my attention. My friends...well not all of them. When I drew near a blond white girl saw mesh smile and ran straight at me. _**Here we go**_. Dodging to the side with my awesome cat reflexes (I really believe I'm part cat).

"Miss Ranea" I laugh lowly. She frowns then walk away back to a short Asian chick.

She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name was Cheyenne and I didn't really like her. WE slit and became bitter enemies. She reminded of an old friend but let not go into that. As I walk up I saw a face that made me bit my life. A tall African looks at grinning turn and me and went back inside. He was my ex-boyfriend Keith. I didn't like how he treats me. He talks to every freaky girl and they were so prettier than me. finally ended our relationship. He will not ralk to me and completely avoids me.

"Keith still angry you know "Cheyenne chirp in. That stung me badly. I felt a tear enter my eyes. That when a hand grip mine. Turning I saw my best friend D. was my height with dirty blond hair.

"Thanks "she only smile. We weren't picking on the soccer team but were mangers so it was okay. My other friend Hanna got picks and was doing great. I always send her good luck. A sharp pain hit my shoulder making me winch at the pain.

"Are you okay Cystral"D.J ask worried. Nodded I manage to put on a smile to coax her I was fine. Walking away, I was greeted by a living nightmare. My deathbed will say "Death by Hug"

"BUNNY YOUR HERE "Brianna shriek. My sensitive eardrums burst making me gasp in annoyance. Putting on a happy grin she let me go but jab with her VERY LONG AND SHARP nail in my shoulder. My arm went numb automatically. Damn HER!

Cursing slightly under my breath. My mind image horrible things for her. The bell rang beginning the passing period. Cheyenne grip my arm yanking me to the courtyard. Micheal, her boyfriend right after us. We pass the lunchroom, then out the doors to the main courtyard. Goats and sheep look at us from their pin. Two ran over when they saw me.

"Ceasar3!"I scratch under his chin. He then started eating my jacket. (He really likes my jacket)

Yanking it back, he snorted and walk away to eat some hay crap. _**Dumb goat**_. A sudden sense of being watch made turn around. I stop when the pain increases in my shoulders. My knees buckle suddenly so I grip the barnyard tightly. I was panting hard.

"Crystal you okay"Micheal fretted. I mange to stand but was still wobble. I nodded in a "yes" motion. He still looks at me questionable but the bell would ring any moment now. Cheyenne glare at as did Ranea.

"Uh got to go "whirling I speed walk to the door, then the stairs. Worry made me sweat. _**I'm okay, I'm okay**_. That didn't change a thing.

**Chapter 2**

The day seems to never end. Classes went by snail time. By 6th period I was spent, so I barely heard what the teacher was saying. My back aches badly. I should tell mom...Mrs. Maxwell keep going about equations from like Mars.

"Crystal are you okay," Cheyenne ask as we did our worksheets. My mind took a while to hear her, and then I nodded in a "yes". When I turn to my algebra sheet, the numbers made me past my limit. I black out slamming against my desk.

*********  
When I woke, everyone was looking at me. They look fearful; like something bad had happen. Mrs. Maxwell was on the school phone saying something urgent in quick whispers. She cast scare glances at me.

"I'm okay guys "that did nothing. Cheyenne eyes were wide like my mom's.

"Crystal...you have bird's wings"Issac stammered. My heart thump hard against my chest. Turning my head I saw them.

They were a dazzling brown, black and white spotted. They resemble the wings of a certain owl in a movie. The owl's name started with an O...well back to the present. My jaw drop open attracting bugs but quickly close in a grin. Turning my head back to the crowd I spot a hint of envy in Cheyenne eyes**.** Sense of fear hit me, and then fight. New instincts were being open as my mind and the new DNA merge. My eyes change, my vision sharpens. This felt so weird but good.

"Crystal..."Cheyenne started. My anger spike, I wanted to punch someone. Well I got the chance. Someone yell in the hallway drawing my attention. Footsteps made the ground shake. _**What the hell?**_ The door blast open with a mighty kick sending shards of wood everywhere. One slashes my arm. Looking the breath caught in my 3

**Chapter 3**

My heart was pounding. My blood boil. I felt this rage at the weird werewolf person. My face cracked into an evil grin. I wasn't the sweet 14 year old. No I'm kick you a$$ and time to get some action. He lunge first roaring. I side step then did a wicked side kick sending him to kiss the wall. He destroys the wall so he landed in the class over. Wide eye faces look at him (He wasn't moving so...) then at me. One made me stiffen.

His name was Dimtroy. Ever sense I meet him, he strike me as odd. Not till the day he said he did black magic is that I started liking him. (FRIENDLY WAY 0.0)He looks at me giving a half smirk. I'm dead. The thing got up slowly. He was bleeding from cuts all over his body.

"You're coming with me little birdie" he said in a raspy voice. He had a scar over his right eye. I know him...I think...

"Fat chance" I said angrily. That ticks him off.

"Are you sure" he laughs, which sound like a low cough. What did he mean? Something happen behind me, I heard a shirt rip and a growl. I stood too scare to see who had change. _**No…way**_. Turning I saw a black hair Eraser grinning at me. He had a wolf face on a human body (so attractive right) the students around him cringe in the corner. I knew who it was.

"Is...Issac"I mumbled. His response was to grab my neck. His claws rake my neck. The pain made me let out a blood curling only laugh at eyes as dark as the night sky...

Tears were filing my eyes. I wanted to cry but instead anger replaces it, I kick him hard in the place the sun doesn't shine. He groans and buckles over. You think they fix that issue. Stomps behind me told me Mr. Scar was coming at me, I upper-punch him in the jaw. His mouth shook then his head. I need to escape but...The window made me smile. I kick him away. The window was open but slightly. I push it up all the way to the top.

"You're not getting away "he snarls. He race at me but already I was climbing up onto the window. A desk came out of nowhere hitting the werewolf. He slump to the floor daze.

"You own me"Dimtroy call out. He stood in the new doorway. His face in a grin. My cheeks warmed but I push it away.

My wings unfurl sparkling in the sunlight. We were on the second floor so it was like a twenty feet drop. Looking back at him then my class, I push off the side of the school and thrust up. I slowly made my way up, this was my first time. The school shriek in size. I knew I was in danger there or anywhere. I rose above the cloud {which was VERY wet} the sky was cold and clear.

"Time to leave "I said remorshely.

**Chapter 4**  
After Crystal had flown out. Issac and the other one were growling at each other.

"Why did you let her go"Issac snarl. The one with a scar pointed at Dimtroy who was standing strong. His classmates had already fled the room. Police series were closing around the school.

"He threw a desk at me!"He glare at Dimtroy as did Scar {I'll call him that} Scar face turn into an ugly grin.

"You know. He is quite strong maybe..."Isaac seems to get face split into a wolfish grin. You could see his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Oh hell no!"Dimtroy gasped. He took a step back, then turns and runs.

Isaac now had change into his normal shelf only shirtless {0w0...he hot} He sprinted after him. Scar left the class shaking his head. You could something grunted, feet smashing against glass. Then a loud scream, it was more like a startled yelp.

"They got him "I got up against Mrs. Maxwell command.

"Don't go"she yells. I haven't listen to her yet and I wasn't going to start now. The thing is I don't like teachers, never trust them.

Racing out the door, I saw blood oozing from Dimtroy was pin against the floor had his arm twisted back to avoid any freedom. My heart aches to see him like that. Without out a second thought I bowl over Isaac into the lockers. He lets out a gasp, then a grunt when we hit the metal.

"Why are you doing this "I screech fury. He looks at me in shock, and then his ears darken. His dark spike hair cover his eyes, looking a bit feral.

"I had no choice..."he mumbles struggling against my lock. I turn to check on Dimtroy, my heart drop to my legs.

Scar was taking Dimtroy away in a see-through mesh. His face pure anger and terror.

"Let me go you basterds" he snarls. That evil in his voice took them back but they shrug it off.

"Someone has a nasty mouth; they'll take care of that at the school"Dimytro face change to terror. He struggle in the bag as Scar went down the stairs laughing.

"No...Isaac…I will kill you "my voice sounded deadly to me. Isaac look defeated, sadness in his gaze. He mouths something. He grips my arm and flings me against the large glass window. It shatters, sending me to the cement below. When I hit the ground, all the breath was out of me, I felt blood wet my hair, then my arms. Everything was going fuzzy, as I lost blood. I'm dying. Before everything went black I saw Isaac looking at me from the window. He had a look of pure shock, tears running down his side. He crumbled to a heap weeping.

**Chapter 5**

My heart starts with a thump. I open my eyes seeing a white ceiling. Turning I saw the room completely white even the beds. My limbs were sore as I sat up.

"Where am I...am I dead" I started panicking, gasping loudly.

Everything crash into my head. They were-wolves, Isaac, and Dimtroy. _**DIMTROY!**_ A new set of panic hit me; I leap out of bed, racing to the door. It looks like those you see in spy movies. Going as fast as I could, I smash into the door. Pounding my fists against the steel door.

"Let me go you basterds" every cruse word I, I was knew screeching them at my captures. Pure anger release from me.

"Stop now or else" a man voice loudly. I stop looking around. No one. Of course me being courist, I spoke back

"Or else what" something "Bing".

My body felt like fire. I let out a scream shrieking to the floor. I don't have words to describe the pain I was in. Tears flow down my dark skin wetting my white grown. It lasted like a lifetime. Every once in a while I would gasp as the pain worsen. Slowly the pain subbed but I was still shaken.

"Now listen or we up the voltage" he spoke again.

_**Great!**_ The door open behind me. A hand grips my shoulder. My head turn and my heart soar. I gave him a full hug; he on the other hand just stood there.

" C…Crystal gets off "he coughs. His smooth short brown hair looks good in the white room. His eyes a dark brown.

**Chapter 6 *Boy's POV***

My mind race, as my body was shove through a very clean hallway. We past rooms with windows. What I saw made me sick. Kids lit of fire, others stuck at the bottom of a pool, and bubbles flowing from their mouths, a look of terror enter their eyes as they realize they couldn't reach the surface.

Then when you look at the kids, somewhere normal with the exception of ears or a tail. Others were scaly, without eyes or a face. _**Oh god no...Please let it not be me...**_A bleary doctor push me ahead. I wanted to punch his lights out but knew it could end badly. Cameras litter the ceiling watching our every move. They swirl or zoom.

"Here" he bellowed. I stop in front of a steel door.

The guy put his hand on a scanner. It turns green and a door open. A girl stood in front of it on her knees stiff. My eyes widen. Before I could say anything, the lab guy push me into the white {It was VERY bright} room. There were five beds. One already looks use. The tan girl turn her eyes red, and her cheek wet. She had been crying. She attacks me. Her arms out. She is going to kill me!But instead she hugs me. Her hair was soft, smooth against my face.

"C…Crystal gets off "I stammered. She let me go smiling. She looks deep into my face. I hope she remembers I hate her guts, but it felt nice for someone to care for me.


End file.
